


Go Directly to Start

by alighttheflames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After!6X22, Back to School, Before the whole thing, Bobby isn't even going to try and understand whats going on, Cas and Dean wouldn't know it if it hit them in the head, Grounded!Cas, Jimmy can be cheeky, Multi, Team Free Will, Teen!Chester, Timey-Wimey, Wait....what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alighttheflames/pseuds/alighttheflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in the game of life, one must stop everything and return to Start, sometimes though its because someone else came up and busted up the game and it was the only way for it to finish. Being sent back in time? Not as weird as it could have been, been there done that had the shirt to prove it. Being sent back in time and waking up like time had never passed? Odd, but again not the weirdest. Being sent back in time and then being informed that one is to be a glorified babysitter to two archangles?</p>
<p>Just a day in the life of a Winchester it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Directly to Start

Mornings, a necessary evil, something that no sane person ever enjoyed no matter how perky and energetic they were first thing. One of the more annoying features of the morning is the alarm clock, sometimes a wonderful blaring of random music, or a loud piercing screech that could jar the dead from their graves.

 

This morning, shockingly enough, contained the loud screaming of an alarm clock on a vendetta to awaken everyone on the block, and the exasperated groan and subsequent slamming of the snooze button roused the occupant in the bed. 

 

Said occupant, blinked wearily before glancing up out of the cocoon of blankets, before letting out a groan flopping back into bed, relaxing back into the comforting warmth letting muggy thoughts become a little clearer.

 

Confusion, something also usual for mornings, settled over the foggy mind as what seemed to be the other days events crashed over, horribly impossible events that made once sleepy eyes slowly widen as the person on the bed jetted up and ran over to the window yanking back the shades.

glorified 

" JIMMY! Hurry on out of bed if you want breakfast before we have to go!"Jimmy who had been staring out his window eyes wide as he simply stared, last he knew he had been shoved deep down into the recesses of his own mind as Castiel shoved millions of souls into a already crowded body. 

 

It has been painful, if being attached to a Angel was like being chained to a comet, and being chained to a Archangel was like being on the sun, being in a body crammed full of too many souls was like being on the sun while it self imploded in a super nova of energy.

 

Last thing he remembered was looking out was a nasty room covered in blood and the unbelieving look that was on Dean's face as Castiel demanded his loyalty and love. It was the look of heartbreak, plain and simple.

 

Now all there was to see was just the inky blackness of morning, it didn't even look like there was a strong breeze outside.

 

Glancing down Jimmy looked at his hands, slightly taken aback by how small they seemed to be, especially now that it missed the celestial glow that he had been accustom to when ever he surfaced enough to know what was going on. He remembered how it had dimmed as the dark souls took their place in his body, but even then it was replaced with a different light one that was blinding. 

 

Maybe because there was no more room for him he had been shoved out of his own body and thrown into heaven.

 

But he highly doubted that.

 

"JIMMY!" the sharp rapping on the door made him look over his eyes wide as his mother, someone he hadn't seen in...at least twelve years, not since he had sat by her bedside as she slowly slipped into the other side. If he remembered right he had been 18 no.....19 when that had happened.

 

"Mom?" his voice creaked out, a lot higher then he was use to, but he could almost attribute that to Castiel's dry gravely voice, that he somehow managed to produce using his vocal cords that usually produced a more cheery voice. "I thought" his voice caught in his throat, he didn't just think he knew that every persons heaven a person was alone "What are you doing here?:

 

His mother, a one Alice Novak,who let a vaguely confused look cross her face as she moved over, her high heels making a soft clicking on the wooden floor, letting a hand reach out for his shoulder gently touching it worry playing over her face.

 

"Jimmy what in the world are you talking about? I live here silly, now stop playing around and get ready to go to Church, we're going to be late." she soothed her hand up and down slightly, and he grabbed her hand clinging to it for a moment before letting do. "Sweetie what's the matter?"

 

"Nothing.....I think I just had a bad dream." he whispered his eyes falling back outside "Yeah it was just a bad dream."

 

"Alright if you say so, now hurry up you'll have enough time to grab a quick breakfast okay?" Jimmy nodded moving to get his suit out of the closet, his feet shuffling slightly against the floor, as his mother moved out of the room closing the door. 

 

"That's what it had to be....a bad dream, there's no Dean or Sam, and defiantly no Castiel!" he whispered to himself shucking off his sleep wear. It only took him five minutes to hurriedly throw on his Sunday best and run towards the bathroom to finish getting ready, before taking two steps at a time to get down to the kitchen.

 

"Hey sport, heard from your mom you were having weird dreams." Jimmy's father, Steven Novak, said as he ruffled hair that had just been straightened earning a dark look from the teen who reached up to try and fix it.

 

"Hey stop it!" bating the hands away Jimmy moved away grabbing a piece of toast and bacon folding them together. "Weird dreams is a understatement." he mumbled around the food now in his mouth, the taste reminded him of ash but his stomach was growling.

 

"Oh?" Steve asked over his cup, which contained a creamy coffee laden with sugar, "How is weird an under statement?"

 

"It just is." he mumbled grabbing more toast and bacon, his mother walked in fixing her watch before fixing her husband with a exasperated look.

 

"What did I tell you? We're in a hurry!"

 

"I get it I get it, finish my coffee and get into the car," waving his hand slightly before tipping his head back to finish swallowing his coffee, setting the cup down he reached towards his tie fixing it slightly before reaching over to pull Jimmy along. "You heard your mother we have to be out the house before the sun rises."

 

"One more piece!" he grabbed another piece before moving towards the front door, where he saw the sun slowly making its way up the sky, stuffing the food into his face Jimmy swung his leg out the door and went to make his way to the car when a breeze kicked up.

 

"Its a little windier then I thought it would be."Alice called over the rushing of air, frowning as it pulled at her dress.Jimmy on the other hand simply looked up feeling a slight thrill of fear, he wouldn't be pulled back into the nightmare from the night before, being chained to the flaming comet known as Castiel.

 

The ruffling sound added to his worry as his family quickly tried to make their way towards the car to get out of the wind, his father tugging at his shoulder as he stood planted to the ground looking up, eyes wide with terror.

 

"Come on lets get out of this..." words failed as a light built slowly on the ground, Jimmy's eyes shifting down wards as he stepped back, before he had to throw his hand up as the light turned supernova and the wind ceased. "What...what just" Steve trailed as he looked at the ground where what seemed to be his sons twin sat looking at his hands, head cocked to the side in confusion.

 

"Ca....Cas?" Jimmy breathed his eyes widening to almost comical sizes, similar blue eyes looked up from he hands that seemed to have fascinated him before locking unwaveringly. 

 

"Yes." the tone, while still gravely wasn't nearly as deep as it had been before, and Jimmy let his eyes slowly move to smaller sizes, "Though I have no idea why it is I am here."

 

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Jimmy asked his voice breaking as the angel before him stood quickly the suit he was wearing just like his twins. The dried and brittle grass that should have stuck to him had already drifted to the ground.

 

"No, I have no idea how this has come to pass." Castiel tilted his head slightly as he looked at Jimmy who was balling a fist by his side, anger slowly creeping through his veins as he stared at the Angel of the lord. 

 

"Who the Hell are you!" Steve, who had been standing dumbly beside his son as his wife walked over griping his arm as her eyes widened as well, fear tugging at her heart.

 

"I am Castiel, do not fear me I am not here to harm you." Jimmy breathed out before slowly moving over and grabbing the jacket in his hands "You are angry at me for the actions I took?"

 

"They were unnecessary! You had your victory and you were just going to keep your ill gotten goods and try and take over!"

 

"I see now that it was a decision made with bad judgment."

 

"So only now you see it was a bad thing?" Jimmy tried to shake Castiel but found the other male wasn't moving at all, and both of his parents stared on dumbly before Steve seemed to shake himself of his shock and he moved over dragging his son away.

 

"Jimmy what the hell is going on?" the anger on his fathers face as he tried to get his son behind him a fierce glare on his face "I don't know who you are or why you look like my son but I have to ask you to leave my property before I call the cops!"

 

"I know who this is! Don't threaten to call the cops on him!" Jimmy yelled as he shifted from his fathers side and back to Castiel who's face head was slightly tilted to the side.

 

"Don't be stupid Jimmy!"

 

"I'm not being stupid." he dead paned before bring a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, a gesture he had picked up as Claire grew older and more rebellious with her thoughts, a sigh falling through his lips a he turned back.

 

"You wish to accompany me?" Castiel asked his head tilting to the side slightly " You are clearly angry with me."

 

"Of course I'm angry at you dumb ass you messed everything up, if I didn't know any better this is your daddy's way of grounding you."

 

"I would have simply been banished if that was the case."

 

"Jimmy...sweetie you need to tell mom what's going on" Alice started as she crept over to her fuming husbands side. 

 

This earned a wince from Jimmy who tugged at his tie for a moment, his eyes taking in the unmoving Castiel who held his head tilted to the side. 

 

"Um I'm not sure where to start, but uh" he cleared his throat and looked at the angel "Your going to go find the Winchester's right?"

 

"Yes, I have much to atone for."

 

"Can I come with?"

 

"If you as sure" Jimmy nodded and went to moved closer his mother reached forwards tugging at the sleeve of his jacket looked at him with wide blue eyes

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

 

"Just to solve a few things I'll be back before you know it, alright hit it Cas as Dean would say lets take angel airlines" a hand deftly move up and to his forehead, a rustle of wings later and his parents stared blind eyed at the spot where their son had just disappeared from.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that this came out alright, this has been sitting on my computer for a while and I have a good part of it typed up, well at least ten more pages that were typed in a frenzy while I wasn't at work. Anyway it might be a wee bit before I post the next chapter, going back and fixing things comes first and I have about four other stories I am working on as well so, sorry in advance. Anyway thoughts and ideas are welcome hope ya'll like.


End file.
